Ginny Weasley and The Dawn of the Dragon Brotherhood
by savannahecate
Summary: Ginny's time at Hogwarts under the reign of the Death Eaters has left her struggling to cope. This story follows her journey to find herself again whilst battling a host of demons. The Wizarding World has seen the end of Voldemort but new dark forces are building in the wake of the War. Will Harry Potter be too distracted with his new responsibilities to save Ginny this time?
1. Chapter 1 - The Dust Settles

This is my first ever fan fiction, so I am relying on you strangers of internet world to be kind to me. I am using writing as a creative release to get myself over a period of depression, this with watching the HP films over and over again like a lunatic, led me to here!

I'm pretty sure I can keep updating this regularly as I have nothing else to do but "rehabilitate"! Fun times!

As you may have guessed already, I own nothing. Anything you recognise from the Harry Potter Universe belongs to JK Rowling. I might be a little crazy, but I know I am not her. Worse luck!

* * *

The battle dust had barely settled and a dreadful and uneasy quiet fell upon Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The Dark Wizard, Voldemort, and his army of Death Eaters had fallen. They were finally beaten by a group of school students, teachers and a select few Aurors, parents, friends and magical creatures led by three teenagers.

The grounds of the dark, cold castle were littered with debris from the battle. Bodies of fallen comrades and enemies alike still lay where their souls had left them. Survivors sat around in groups trying to come to terms with what had happened over the past few hours. The remaining Death Eaters had vanished into hiding. Giants, Vampires and Werewolves had abandoned their posts on the final destruction of their leader. The darkest Wizard of all time, he who must not be named, had been killed by an eighteen year old wizard. That wizard was nowhere to be seen. In fact, Harry Potter had not been seen by anybody since his two closest friends had led him away moments after his victory.

In the great hall, healers were arriving to tend to the wounded and take away the dead. Ministry officials came to catalogue those involved and hear the stories of the survivors for the archive records. In a quiet corner a large group of red-haired people sat huddled together, sobbing for the loss of one of their own, and so many of their friends. Percy Weasley had led away the Ministry officials wanting to take their statements. Charlie stood alone on the platform above them all looking out onto the collapsing ruins of the once grand hall. His eyebrow had been split open earlier and blood was still dripping down his face. He looked down to his family. His brother Bill with his wife Fleur sat in a tight embrace, Bill was already scarred by a previous werewolf attack but he was now matched by his Veela wife who herself had three long wounds down the side of her beautiful face. Bill slowly stroked his thumb down her bloodied cheek reassuring Fleur over and over that she would always be beautiful to him.

George sat between his mother and father. He looked broken. Charlie could think of no other word for it. George stared into the distance, his eyes empty and though his father held him tightly he felt nothing but the numb void where his twin brother Fred should be. Fred's body had already been taken away to be prepared for burial. Arthur felt like the only thing he could do for George was to hold him upright. He feared that if he let go of his son, he would crumble to the ground.

Charlie's mother Molly who always appeared to be the strongest of them all, the one who would get them through all of their troubles sat silently between two of her children. Only moments ago she had stepped in front of one of the most feared witches in the Wizarding World, Bellatrix LeStrange, to protect her only daughter. Right now, Molly looked tired, beaten and hollow. She had lost her son, Fred. Ron was nowhere to be seen and her other children were battered and bruised around her. Though she held George's hand, her thoughts were far away. The youngest Weasley child, Ginny, was the other side of her mother. She was shaking violently. Charlie narrowed his eyes watching her. Charlie quickly moved down to them and knelt down in front of his fragile sister. Ginny was trembling all over, the tears fell from her eyes silently and her breathing was shallow and uneven. "Ginny?" Charlie said softly, taking hold of her hand. "Ginny, can you hear me?" Charlie asked. Bill looked over at his brother with a worried expression. "Charlie, what's going on?" He asked. He looked as his wife who nodded him off towards his siblings. Bill moved down to where Charlie was trying to calm his little sister. "She's freezing." Charlie told him. "Ginny, look at me please." Charlie asked her gently. He had no response from her.

"Gin, please." Bill pleaded. Molly turned around, shaking off her absent-mindedness.

"Ginny darling?" She called out in a panic. The other family members began to look over. Ginny's breathing became more irratic and the shaking worsened. Charlie only just managed to catch her as a breath caught in her throat, her eyes rolled back and very suddenly she collapsed. He picked her tiny limp body up into his arms and shouted for a healer. "Are you ok Mr. Weasley?" Professor McGonagall called across the hall in response to the sudden commotion.

"It's Ginny! Something's wrong. We need a healer." He shouted. Professor McGonagall nodded and quickly paced over to a group of people in the far corner of the room, returning with a rotund wizard with a mop of salt and pepper hair and chunky black spectacles. "This is Healer Morris." She introduced. "The Weasley Family, Graham."

"Thank you, Minerva." He nodded to her and faced the family. He looked at the young girl in the strong arms of her brother. "Mr. Weasley. Let's put her over here shall we?" He said kindly, pointing towards a bench by the wall. Charlie lay Ginny down on the bench and let Healer Morris in front of him. The healer began his examination, he muttered several charms over her body and she levitated from the bench, a foggy aura snaking around her. He ran his hands across the length of her body, shaking his head and urgently mumbling under his breath. His movements paused over her chest. As he gathered information from the examination and moved up to her head, the aura changed colour occasionally. He stopped and tapped on her forehead and temples, the aura surrounding her grew darker. He pulled a vial of blue liquid from his robes and tapped it with his wand. The blue swirled around and changed to a bright orange. The family looked on as the aura colours changed again. "I need to give her this potion. It will bring her back around." Healer Morris advised the watching group.

Healer Morris poured the orange potion into Ginny's mouth. Within moments, she had opened her eyes. Healer Morris lowered her to the bench again and checked her over before helping her to sit up. "What's going on?" She said sleepily.

"Ginny! You scared us there!" Charlie sighed. Ginny blushed and bowed her head, eyes fixed on the floor.

"Miss Weasley will need to rest." Healer Morris announced. "Is there somewhere quiet and calm that she can go?" Fleur stepped forward and sat beside Ginny on the bench. She squeezed the younger witch's shoulder gently. "She weell com' 'ome wiz Beell an' I to Shell Cottage." She announced. Bill looked like he wanted to kiss her.

"That's a great idea, Fleur!" Charlie smiled. Bill kissed his wife on the top of the head and turned to the Healer. "Is there anything we need to do for her?" he asked.

"She will need rest. I will send over a Medi-Elf with some potions that will help her. I believe her black out was stress related. Obviously the battle here will have played a role in that but there does seem to be something else, an older trauma, going on." He looked at Ginny with deep concern. "We don't yet know what happened at Hogwarts under the Death Eater reign. I dread to think what the poor girl may have endured. I will ask a mind-healer to pay her a visit in a few days to see if she would like any therapy to help her recover. Mostly, she will need her family and her friends and absolutely no stress or over excitement." Bill nodded in understanding and looked over at Ginny with worry. "Thank you, healer. We will do everything we can."

The healer nodded and walked off to his next casualty. "Bill." Charlie said, calling Bill to the side with his father. "I think you and Fleur should go now." Arthur said as soon as they were away from the others. "Take Ginny and go home. Charlie and I are going to patch up the boundaries around the burrow and fix it up and the others will stay with Aunt Muriel. Please, look after Ginny, ok. We will let you know when the burrow is fixed up."

"If you need any help you know, just ask." Bill replied.

"I know, but I want you to focus on Ginny. She needs you."

"What about Ron?" Bill asked. "Does anyone know where he is?"

"No idea. He, Harry and Hermione will turn up soon I am sure." Arthur said.

"Besides, the Healer said no stress and those three bring it by the bucket load. We are not telling them where Ginny is until we know she is ok. Agreed?" Charlie said.

"Normally, I'd fight you on that, but I think you have a point." Bill agreed. Arthur nodded. The three Weasley Wizards said goodbye and Bill returned to collect Fleur and Ginny for their trip back to Cornwall.

"Mr. Potter! There you are!" Harry turned around from his comfortable chair in the headmaster's office. A short out of breath wizard scurried towards him.

"Who are you?" Harry replied.

"Ministry of Magic at a guess" Ron muttered from the sofa where he was snuggled lazily with his new girlfriend Hermione.

"Mr. Weasley, I presume?" the unfamiliar wizard asked.

"Yeah." Ron replied.

"Everyone has been searching for you." He said, his focus reverting to Harry. "You really should not be up here without supervision." He puffed up his chest and continued very seriously. "There are still Death Eaters out there. The danger is far from over."

"Give the guy a break!" Ron cried. "He's just spent the best part of a year running away from death eaters, fighting death eaters, oh yeah and he defeated Voldemort. I think he can cope!"

"It's alright, Ron." Harry said with an amused grin. "I guess it's about time to face it anyway."

"Rightly so." The wizard replied. "Come along, let's get you all somewhere safe."

"I should go and see my family first." Ron replied.

"No need, we will get word to them once you are situated."

"It's OK, Ron." Hermione said gently, putting her hand over his. "I'm sure they are being looked after too. We'll speak to them soon."

"Indeed. Miss Granger, isn't it?" the wizard asked. Hermione nodded. The wizard gave her a little bow and motioned to the open door, "well, shall we make a move then?"

The three teenagers looked at each other. They would have much preferred some more time before this came, but they were prepared enough for the questions and the stories they would have to tell, for reliving the last few months of their lives. The relief filled them all that at least the worst of it all was behind them now. At least that is what they hoped for as they followed the ministry official out of the Headmaster's office and into the ruins of Hogwarts castle.


	2. Chapter 2 - Moving Forward

As previously mentioned, I own nothing!

* * *

Harry felt powerless as he left the castle. Although the war was over, the Dark Lord had been destroyed for good, he had a sinking feeling. Maybe it was simply seeing the devastation around him. Hogwarts had been his sanctuary for years. It was where he had always felt at home and where all of his happiest memories had taken place. That had been taken from him by this final battle. He knew that Hogwarts would never be the same again and the warning words of the Ministry Official were now spinning in his head. Would the death eaters rise again? They hadn't last time. Last time they had hidden away, denied their involvement and waited until their lord rose again. Now he could not return, where would the loyal followers go?

"Harry?" Hermione nudged him, noticing the concern on his face. "Are you OK?"

"I'm fine." He lied. "I just want to get this over with."

"I know." She bit her lip, working out silently the right way to word what she wanted to say "Harry, do you think we might omit the part of our tale where Ron ran away?" She proposed. Harry looked at her in shock.

"Why Hermione Granger, are you asking me to lie?" he asked, amused at his most honest rule abiding friend's request. Hermione blushed.

"I just don't think it matters to what happened and I know that Ron is worried about what people will think of him." She looked towards the lanky ginger striding ahead of them with the Ministry official, the look in her eyes that of devotion.

"You know what Hermione, I couldn't agree more!" He grinned at her. Suddenly he remembered something his Godfather had told him once about the importance of friendship. He would always be ready to fight for them, Hermione's small gesture had given Harry a new inspiration. He wasn't powerless whilst he had them by his side.

The ministry official led the way to the edge of the Quidditch Pitch where the Auror's office had set up a field office in a small tent. Inside, as Harry had become accustomed to with magical tents, was much larger than the exterior. The ministry had set up rows of Secretaries and Junior Aurors who were busily taking statements from witnesses and handing out care packages to the wounded containing various healing potions and magical binding tape for those with broken bones or lost limbs. In a far corner, some very important looking people shuffled someone out into a closed off room at the back. Harry could have sworn he recognised the man as the muggle Prime Minister. The tent was very busy and very loud. Harry started to notice his head was hurting very badly. "What do we do now?" Ron asked as the group came to a stop at the first empty desk. "We wait for the Minister of course." The Ministry official scoffed. "Shouldn't be long. He knows that you are here. Please wait there." He gestured at the empty desk and scurried off.

"Such an odd little man." Hermione mused. "Did anyone get his name?"

"Nope. He didn't mention it at all." Ron replied. Harry shrugged. "This is all a bit bleak" Ron stated as he looked around at the witches and witches, some crying, others simply looking too shocked to speak.

"What were you expecting, a party?" Hermione laughed.

"Well. Yes actually. When anyone ever talks about the last time Voldemort was defeated they always talk about the parties that happened, the celebrations."

"I guess it's different when you are in a battlefield surrounded by dead bodies." Harry replied sadly. Ron gulped and looked down, his eyes stinging.

"Oh. Ron, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking." He added quickly, remembering that Ron had lost his own brother just a few hours ago.

"I kinda think Fred would have appreciated a party." Ron sniffed.

"Yeah Ron, I think he would." Harry replied. He and Hermione both hugged Ron as he tried to fight back the tears.

"Harry!" Kingsley Shacklebolt called from across the tent. The large man was briskly striding towards them, he vast cloak trailing behind him. He certainly knew how to enter a room.

"Kingsley!" Harry replied happily. They greeted like old friends in a quick hug.

"I have never been happier to see you three!" he said with a big warm smile. "I bet you have a lot of questions, I of course have plenty for you too."

"Wait. They said the Minister of Magic was coming to see us." Hermione said. "You mean, you….you're the new Minister?"

"Well just acting Minister really." Kingsley said humbly.

"Oh that's brilliant!" Harry cheered.

"Fantastic" Ron agreed.

"Congratulations, Kingsley!" Hermione added. "I think it's great news!"

"Well my first responsibility is making sure that our heroes are safely escorted back to London. You will be glad to know that work is already in progress to put the Ministry back to its former glory, starting of course with the removal of that monstrous statue in the atrium."

"Glad to hear it!" Hermione said. "That was barbaric!" She had never forgotten the statue that depicted the squashing of muggles under the superiority of the wizard race.

"I don't know how long we will need you, but we will put you up in accommodation with our most experienced and highly trained Aurors to guard you in case of retaliation. We need to know exactly what you did and what happened whilst you were away. We need to know how you defeated him Harry. We need to know everything. So, if you are all ready, we have a portkey waiting to take us back now."

The three friends looked at each other and nodded obediently. Ron gulped, looking guiltily at Harry. Hermione squeezed his hand. "Don't worry babe. It'll all be fine." She smiled. Harry grinned to himself. He followed Kingsley to the portkey behind his two best friends, who walked hand in hand.

He wasn't sure how long it would take for him to get used to Hermione calling Ron "babe" or them holding hands, but he was delighted for them, and somewhat relieved. It had been a long time coming! In that moment he thought of Ginny. He missed her dreadfully. He wished that she was there with him right now and hoped the ministry didn't keep him too long so that he could go back to her. He wanted nothing more right in that moment than to hold her close.

XXX

Three weeks had passed since the last wand had fallen on the cobblestones of Hogwarts castle. There had been grief and celebrations throughout the wizarding world. Slowly people were starting to think to the future again.

Ginny woke suddenly, sitting bolt upright in the bed sweat beading on her forehead. The sound of heavy footsteps running over floorboards thundered outside the bedroom and the door swung open. "Ginny. Are you ok?" Bill asked, his face furrowed into a worried frown. "You were screaming." He explained. He sat on the edge of the bed and held her hand.

"I had a nightmare." She sniffed. "What's happening to me, Bill? I feel like I'm not in control of anything anymore." She clung onto him as he gave her a hug.

"Try and get some sleep. I will send an owl to Healer Morris in the morning and see if he can send someone to help." Bill said hopefully. Ginny nodded. She lay back down and let her older brother fold the blankets back over her and left her to try to sleep. She tossed and turned for hours but she couldn't drop off. As she started to see the sky outside lighten between the shutters at the window, Ginny couldn't take it any longer and got out of the bed. She looked around the little room that Fleur and Bill had her staying in. It was light and airy and perfect for the pretty cottage by the beach. White washed wooden floors and fluffy cushions made it really comfortable, it should have been the easiest place to relax in but Ginny was constantly on edge; jumping at the slightest noise or pulling her wand at any movement, Bill and Fleur both noticed a dramatic change in the strong, brave young Gryffindor they spent last summer with.

Ginny quietly made her way down the spiral staircase and out of the French doors in the living room onto the beach outside. She loved the feeling of the cold sand between her toes. She walked a little further out towards the waves lapping onto shore. The repetition brought a kind of calm she couldn't get anywhere else. She closed her eyes and the screams she heard every time she closed her eyes were replaced by the sound of the sea. She shivered in the cold, at one time this may have been uncomfortable to sit out in the cool sea air in the early morning, but right now it was what she needed to feel something other than pain and sorrow.

"Ginny!" Bill called urgently. Ginny opened her eyes. She had fallen asleep on the beach. Her brother was anxiously jogging towards her from the house. "How long have you been out here?"

"Not sure. I couldn't sleep, so I came out to listen to the waves." She explained. He looked at her with concern. "It worked though, I fell asleep." She smiled weakly.

"Fleur was really worried when you weren't in your room." He said. "She looked all over the house before she came and got me."

"I'm sorry." Ginny whispered. "I didn't mean to worry you."

"It's OK." Bill sat down next to her, wrapped his arm around her and pulled her in close. "You're freezing, Ginny."

"Really? I can't feel a thing." Ginny said, distantly.

"Come on let's get inside. Fleur has already started making breakfast and I'll get your potions." He winked at her. She smiled weakly at her brother and allowed him to help her to her feet. They made their way back to the cottage where Fleur was waiting in the kitchen.

Fleur had made a breakfast of croissants, toast and home-made jam with fresh fruit. She fussed over Ginny like her mother used to when she was ill as a child. Bill watched her with adoration which made Ginny smile. In the last year, Ginny Weasley had very few things to smile about and seeing the love between these two people reminded her just what they had fought for.

"Will mum and dad be coming to see us soon?" She asked them. Bill and Fleur both turned to stare at her. In the three weeks since the battle, since Ginny had been with them, she had never voiced any interest in anything, not any plans, not even the rest of the day. This had to be a good sign.

"Of course. We can send them an owl and invite them for lunch if you like?" Bill offered. Fleur nodded enthusiastically beside him.

"That would be nice." Ginny replied as she buttered her croissant.

Since the end of the war, Ginny had just been going through the motions. She had regular visits from a Medi-Elf called Jumbi and a mind-healer called Karen Fletcher. Karen was a very short and plump witch in her mid-thirties she was very pale with jet black hair in a bob with a short, blunt fringe and a vibrant personality. Ginny had opened up to her more than she expected to and she had even managed to make her smile once or twice. She had been working with Ginny to face what had happened over the last year and help her to get the mix of potions right to help alleviate her symptoms. During the first week, Karen and Jumbi had accompanied Ginny to Fred's funeral. They sat in the back away from the rest of the family and friends so that they could leave quickly should Ginny be unable to cope.

Ginny had watched the funeral as though she was watching some kind of horrible nightmarish play. She couldn't believe it was really happening at all. She sat emotionless and disoriented until she saw her brother George. Fred's twin brother. He was looking straight at her and for a second she thought she was looking at Fred and perhaps it had all been a dream. The moment was fleeting and she soon fell back into the harsh reality, where she was struggling to cope with all that had happened and her brother was dead. George was watching her curiously. She felt the tears prickling her eyes and before she could reach for support from Karen or Jumbi a sob caught in her throat choking her. She felt Jumbi's tiny hand upon her own and she clung on as though her life depended on it. She dropped her head and let the tears fall onto her black skirt. The rest of the ceremony had been a blur. Whilst the other mourners had filed out of the chapel, Ginny sat still holding onto the little elf.

"Miss Ginny, it's time to go." Jumbi whispered to her. "Jumbi will take you home now." Ginny stood up, still holding the elf's hand. From outside the chapel, she watched her family walking together behind Fred's casket down the hill to the graveyard.

"Are you ready to go now, Miss Weasley?" Karen asked. "We can stay for a moment if you like?" Ginny watched for a minute longer, she could see Hermione's bushy hair and noticed her clinging to Ron. She wondered if perhaps the two of them had found some happiness in the ashes of the war. Her mother and father and the rest of her brothers all surrounded George, supporting him from collapsing as the coffin was lowered into the ground. One of the party wasn't looking down at the burial and instead was looking up towards the chapel, watching her. It was Harry. She avoided looking at him, knowing that she couldn't face him.

"Yes, I'm ready now, Karen." She gave her a slight smile and the three of them disappeared with a loud crack to the safety and security of Shell Cottage.

During the second week, Ginny had received two visits. The first was from a Ministry official called Kevin Duggan. He was a secretary who had been drafted to take statements from everyone who had participated in the Battle of Hogwarts. Duggan had ignored Ginny's condition and when his initial barrage of questions met with no answers and a vacant expression it made him extremely hostile towards her. Ginny threw an embroidered draft excluder at him and Bill asked him to leave. An owl carrying a howler from Fleur to the Auror office's chief secretary followed Kevin Duggan's exit. She received a response a few hours later apologising and asking her to let them know when Ginny would be OK to speak about what had happened at the battle.

The second visit that week was from Professor Flitwick from Hogwarts who brought a gift from the Headmistress for Ginny and also personally delivered a thank you for everything she had done for the school over the last year and an offer to help cover the costs of the care she was undergoing. They spoke about the upcoming year and the repairs to the school and Ginny was left to consider whether she wanted to return for her exams. She had not until that point even considered her future for she was buried in the past and the pain it held.

Once Professor Flitwick left, Ginny opened the gift that Professor McGonagall had sent her. It was a photograph taken by Colin Creevey of the original Dumbledore's Army. It had been taken from the room of requirement as evidence by Dolores Umbridge when she busted the operation in Ginny's 4th year.


	3. Chapter 3 - Family Values

I obviously still own nothing!

* * *

"DAD!" Ron Weasley shouted down the staircase of the burrow. The repairs had been swift and they were almost ready to move the family back in. It wasn't a moment too soon for any of them as living with Aunt Muriel was certainly not ideal.

Arthur Weasley appeared at the bottom of the stairs. "Yes?" He called up.

"Bill's owl just dropped this letter off for you!" He replied, waving an envelope. "Also, do you want me to put these doors in now?"

"Yes put the doors in and send the letter down here for me." Arthur replied. Ron pointed his wand at the letter and with a flick of his wrist said, "Wingardium Leviosa", the letter floated up over the bannister and down to his father's open hand. "Great. Thanks, Ron."

Arthur opened the letter as Ron went back to work.

 _Dad,_

 _Ginny asked if you and Mum would like to come over for lunch today. She had another nightmare last night and woke up screaming. We found her on the beach this morning. I was really worried, I was going to owl Healer Morris and see if the bed in St. Mungo's was still free, but then she asked if you and Mum were coming over soon. Maybe this is the breakthrough we need._

 _I really hope you can both make it._

 _Love,_

 _Bill_

 _PS: How is the Burrow getting on? I can't wait to see it!_

Arthur smiled widely. He had missed his daughter a lot over the past few weeks. Knowing that she was so unwell and he could do nothing to help was hurting him deeply, but it was affecting Molly far worse. He immediately shouted up to Ron that he would be back shortly and apparated back to Aunt Muriel's.

"Morning Molly!" He greeted as he walked through the back door into the kitchen. Molly was standing at the sink, looking out of the window at George in the garden. "How are you today, my love?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her cheek. She grasped his hand as it rested on her tummy. "He's so lost without Fred." She whispered.

"I know, dear. It will take time for him to learn to be just George and not half of Fred and George." He squeezed her close.

"What are you doing home?" Molly said suddenly. "Is everything ok with Ron and Charlie at the burrow?"

"Everything at the burrow is fine. We should be back in there within the week. No, the reason I came over is that I had a letter from Bill." Molly spun around to face her husband.

"Oh no. Is Ginny ok?" Molly cried, her eyes filling with tears.

"Ginny has asked if we would go over for lunch." Arthur said slowly. Molly let out a squeal and immediately covered her mouth with her hands.

"Really?" she gasped.

"Yes. Are you ok to go? I can reply to Bill and let him know we will be there at 1 if you like?"

"Absolutely!" She hugged her husband tightly, "Oh Arthur, do you think she is getting better?"

"I really hope so, sweetheart."

They arrived by floo at precisely 1pm. Fleur was a most gracious host greeting them as they arrived with a warm hug and led them outside.

Ginny was sitting out on the veranda on a wooden lounger looking out over the calm sea and sipping from a glass of pumpkin juice, lost in a day dream. "Ginny, dear." Her mother's voice broke through her thoughts and she turned to see her parents standing beside her. She jumped up and threw her arms around them, sobbing heartily.

Fleur put her arm around her husband as he watched over the reunion from the open doors. "I zink zey are going to be fine, mon amour!" he pulled her in close and kissed her. "What was zat for?"

"For being there. For everything. I love you, Fleur." He stroked the scars on her face with his thumb and lifted her face to kiss her again.

"Je t'aime" she whispered to him and pulled herself away from him. "I should get ze lunch, now." She turned back to the house and headed for the kitchen to complete the lunch preparations.

Bill approached his family and coughed to notify them that he was there. They split apart and looked at him. "Oh would Fleur like some help in the kitchen, dear?" Molly asked.

"No mother, she's quite happy. Do you want to take a seat?" He pointed them towards the wooden dining set the other side of the veranda. We thought it would be nice to sit outside." He looked at Ginny who gave him a grateful smile. "Sounds lovely, son."

"So how is the Burrow coming along?" Bill asked as he led them to the table. Ginny looked up at her parents with interest at news from home. "You've been fixing it, Daddy?" she added.

"Oh yes. We have made great progress. Ron, Charlie and Harry have been a great help of course." Ginny felt queasy at the mention of her ex-boyfriends name so casually from her father. "Are you ok Ginny?" her mother queried "you look pale, dear."

"Probably just a little hungry." She smiled. "I'm ok. Honestly." They all sat at the table and Bill summoned a pitcher of juice and some glasses for them.

"So you will be moving back there soon then, Mum?" Bill asked, easing the awkward moment between Ginny and her mother. Ginny looked at him mouthing a thank you. "Oh yes, we should be back there within the next week." Molly smiled.

"Oh that's amazing news!" Bill replied a little shocked that it had all been completed so quickly.

"Yes, living with Aunt Muriel was quite an incentive!" Arthur laughed.

"I can imagine."

"Ron was particularly unimpressed with the living arrangements. If Harry hadn't had the Ministry Cursebreakers into Grimmauld Place to fix that up, he probably would have moved in there to be honest." Ginny glared at Bill who shrugged at her.

"I had no idea he was doing that. I could have helped him."

"Kingsley offered it after he found out it was the corrupt Ministry officials who broke in and destroyed the place, I don't think he actually gave Harry much of a choice to be honest."

Fleur appeared from the kitchen door with five bowls of pasta levitating in front of her, she placed them down on the table. "Lunch es 'ere!" She announced.

"Lovely, Fleur. This looks delicious." Arthur replied as Fleur took as seat next to Bill.

They all ate in relative quiet, speaking only to comment on Fleur's expert culinary ability. "Do you think you might want to come home when we all move back to the burrow, Ginny?" Her mother asked suddenly.

"Oh mum, I'm not sure" Bill started, seeing Ginny's shock. She swallowed and looked at her mother's hopeful expression.

"Maybe mum. I just need to see how I get on over the next week, ok?" Ginny replied. "Perhaps I'll see George, Charlie and Percy first?" She offered. No one but Bill really noticed that she left Ron out. He already knew that Ron would not have come alone and Ginny was not ready to see Harry yet.

"I think they'd like that, sweetheart." Arthur smiled. "We'll set something up soon." He promised with a glance to Bill.

In the days following, Ginny was able to make real progress in her recovery. She spent time walking along the beach venturing away from the safety of the cottage – though Bill or Fleur were never far away, it was possibly their concern over Ginny's uncertainty that kept them watching her so closely, but she felt safe knowing that her family were there for her. Even Fleur, Ginny hadn't called her Phlegm at all and she was starting to see another side to her sister in law. The war had changed a lot of things.

In the quiet and calm of the morning, Ginny lazed on the wicker settee in the living room slowly flicking through the pages of "Witch Weekly" magazine. She was actively avoiding all of the articles about "The Boy Who Lived" but she was finding all of the gossip about other famous witches and wizards in the fall out from Voldemort's second reign was a happy distraction from the thoughts that her head would often spin her. On the coffee table beside her was the latest copy of "Quidditch Today" that she had just finished with. It was almost the end of the season before the International tournaments began and Ginny was eager to keep up with her favourite team, the Holyhead Harpies, in their last minute fight for the League title.

"Morning Geeny!" Fleur called as she floated into the living room with a cup of tea. "Beell just sent an owl. 'Ee es bringing Charlie, Percy an' George over for tea."

"Great!"

"You seem much 'appier, Geeny." Fleur smiled as she sat down and picked up the "Quidditch Today" magazine. "Ow do you understand zis?" She asked. Ginny smiled.

"It's Quidditch."

"It es complicated, non?"

"Not really. How about I talk you through it?"

"Oui! Zat sounds bon!" Fleur clapped enthusiastically. "I can surprise Beell!" Ginny smiled, closing the gossip magazine and moving over to sit beside her sister-in-law to talk about her favourite subject, Quidditch.

When Bill, Percy, Charlie and George arrived at tea time, Fleur and Ginny were nowhere to be seen. "Fleur!" Bill called as he stepped from the fireplace. She would normally have greeted them at the Floo. It was unusual for her to not be welcoming visitors as soon as they arrived. "Ginny!" He tried. The house was too quiet. Bill tried not to panic, but he had seen too much in the last year. His mind flashed back to his wedding and the invasion of Death Eaters into his peaceful life. He felt his heart racing as he looked around the empty house.

Percy, George and Charlie stepped out behind him and together they headed to the kitchen. It, like the living room, was empty. "Where are they?" Charlie asked. Bill shook his head, trying desperately to think positively. He put his hands on his hips and exhaled thoughtfully. He thought of the times that Ginny would go out for a walk and Fleur would follow at a distance just to make sure she was ok, or when his wife would sit with his sister as she fell asleep just so that she knew she would be safe. George moved between them towards the kitchen window. "Erm, guys!" He chuckled and pointed out of the window. The four brothers stood together looking out of the window where Ginny and Fleur stood fully dressed, knee deep in the shimmering sea water each holding a broom, dripping wet and laughing hysterically. "What in the world?" Bill laughed.

Bill led them out onto the veranda. In the water, Ginny and Fleur were still laughing. "I can't believe she's laughing." Charlie said watching his little sister with relief and delight. "I never thought I'd see her smile, but here she is laughing. With Fleur! I always thought Gin didn't like her! This place is some kind of magic, bro!"

"It's not been easy, but I really think she is getting back to herself." Bill replied. "She was so miserable the first few weeks that she was here."

"I saw her at Fred's funeral." George said quietly. "She looked so pale and sickly." Percy squeezed his shoulder.

"She will be ok." He told him reassuringly. George looked at him with a weak smile.

Bill led his younger brothers out onto the wooden deck where they continued to watch Fleur and Ginny laughing together in the gentle waves. "Oi!" Charlie cried. Ginny turned abruptly to see her brothers standing by the house.

"Oh dear!" Fleur exclaimed, covering her mouth with her long delicate fingers. "Eet must be so late!" She grabbed hold of Ginny's wrist and pulled her out of the water. Together they made their way up the beach to the cottage and met the Weasley brothers. Charlie quickly greeted his little sister. "Gin, we've been so worried." Charlie sighed as he held her close to him. She hugged him back, grateful to have her big brother with her.

Fleur ushered them all inside, instructing Bill to get drinks for his brothers whilst she and Ginny got changed into dry clothes. Over the next few hours, Fleur filled them with scrumptious food whilst Ginny explained what she had been doing since they all last saw each other. There were concerned faces when she discussed her nightmares of the battle and how she struggled to deal with everything that had happened. They showed their support as she explained how Karen and Jumbi had helped her work through everything and how Bill and Fleur had looked after her. Finally, they all laughed as she told them how when they arrived she was attempting to teach Fleur how to play Quidditch, culminating in Fleur falling off her broom, on top of Ginny and both of them ending up in the water.

"I did wonder!" Bill laughed. "You two must have gotten carried away though if you missed our arrival."

Fleur flushed in embarrassment. "I am not an athlete!"

"Definitely not, love."

"I would have thought you would be a natural, what with you being a tri-wizard competitor." Percy said. Fleur smiled in embarrassment and Bill hit him playfully.

"How are you doing, George?" Ginny said kindly as she spotted him watching her from a distance, he seemed to be afraid to approach her. "Coping." He said honestly. She smiled at him.

"I've been trying to get him to go back to the shop." Charlie told her.

"You haven't been back?" Ginny asked, looking at George with interest. George shook his head, turning away from them. If he was honest, he had been trying to avoid going back. He shared the flat above the shop with Fred and everything he had every done there was alongside his twin. He didn't feel that he could face it without him, knowing that he would not be there again.

"You don't want to go back without Fred, do you?" Ginny asked, interrupting his thought. George was taken aback; no one had said that to him out loud before, though he guessed they all spoke about it when he wasn't within earshot. He looked at her curiously. "Something like that." He replied.

"We've offered to go, but he won't let us." Charlie added.

"I should do it. It's my business." George explained. "I just can't imagine being there without him."

"Perhaps take it in small steps. Maybe just go there and see it and make a plan to fix it up and open again then you can move back in when you're ready. No one expects you to do it all at once." Ginny said.

George considered her advice. "When did you get so wise?"

"It comes with being mental." They laughed together.

"What eef Geeny was to 'elp you, George?" Fleur asked. Ginny looked at her in surprise. "I zink zis will be good for you, Geeny. Eet would be good for you boz."

"Actually, that's a great idea." Bill added, looking at Ginny and George hopefully. Charlie put his hand onto George's shoulder in support. "It's time, bro. You know better than anyone that Fred would want you to get that shop back in business. If things were reversed, you would want Fred to continue wouldn't you?" George nodded. He looked at Ginny who was staring ahead in shock.

"What do you think, Gin?" George asked tentatively. She thought for a moment, considering all of the advice that Karen had given her about making steps to move forward in her life.

"Yeah. I think I can do that." She smiled at him. "Baby steps, though."

"Definitely." George agreed. Bill grinned at Fleur, thankful to his beautiful wife for her idea and pushing his two siblings to make a huge step on their roads to recovery. "Brilliant." Charlie beamed.

"Who wants a glass of Champagne? I zink zis calls for a celebration!" Fleur called as she got up and headed out to the kitchen to fetch the drinks.

They spent a few hours catching up, eating and drinking before Percy made his leave due to a very important Ministry meeting first thing in the morning that he must prepare for leaving his family to continue their revelries. As the moon filled the night sky some time later, George and Ginny sat together on the veranda outside sharing a bottle of champagne from Fleur's collection. Inside, Charlie snored quietly on the large wicker settee. Fleur had covered him with a blanket and now sat on Bill's lap talking to him about their plans.

"Are you really OK to help me?" George asked his sister, his words slurring slightly as the alcohol took its toll on his body. Ginny rested her head on his shoulder and took another slug of the fizzy, cold liquid. "Actually, I think this is what I need now. I need to do something to help. I feel like I have been so still for so long that I just need a distraction."

"I know what you mean. I have felt so numb since Fred died, like there was this big empty space and nothing could fill it. But I feel like the longer that I stop and do nothing, the bigger the space feels."

"Exactly!" Ginny sighed. "You get it, George. You just get it." They stayed out in the moonlight, chatting about their feelings over the last few weeks and sharing in their misery and anxieties. As the sun rose over the horizon, they fell asleep on the decking, an empty bottle of Champagne resting between them.

Ginny awoke shivering as the morning breeze coated her body. George was snoring beside her. Her head throbbed in pain as her body reacted to the alcohol from the previous night. She held her head in her hand and staggered to her feet, knocking the empty bottle across the floor with her knee. "How's the head?" Charlie asked from a seat behind her. "Don't ask!" She smiled weakly.

"I'm pretty sure mum will slaughter us when she finds out you were drinking."

"Well I am not going to tell her. And this isn't my first drink." She tried to reassure him. He held out a cup to her. "What's this?" She asked.

"A little homebrew to help with the headache, we use it a lot back in Romania."

"Thanks." She picked up the cup and took a seat next to him. "When are you going back?"

"A few days. They have been really good letting me have this long off but it's time to try and get back to some kind of normality, I suppose."

It was another hour before Bill and Fleur came out and another half an hour after that when George finally woke up. "Oh my head feels like hell." He grumbled as he got to his feet.

"Nice of you to join us, bro." Charlie laughed. "Breakfast?" He indicated the table they all sat around where Fleur had put out continental breakfast of pastries, bread, toast, fruit and cereals. "Is any of that any good for this hangover?" He asked. Ginny handed him a cup of brown liquid. "What is this?" George asked looking at the disgusting gloopy syrup in the cup. "It's Charlie's homebrew. Just try it." George looked unsure but nonetheless took the cup to his lips and drank. The effect was almost immediate. His headache had disappeared, the knots in his stomach loosened and his sickness was quelled. "Wow. Charlie this is amazing." He said impressed. "Can I have the recipe for this?"

"Are you planning another Champagne evening?" Charlie laughed.

"No, I was thinking of making some to sell in the shop." He replied looking down at the cup, he looked back up to see his family were all grinning largely at him. "What?"

"You're making plans for the shop!" Charlie replied. George shrugged.


	4. Ch 4 - Pygmy Puffs and Puking Pastilles

Still own nothing!

* * *

A single candle flickered on the desk. Harry waved his hand through the dancing flame thoughtlessly. His mind was entirely elsewhere. In front of him, a fragment of parchment and a quill which had long been discarded. He watched the glowing orange against his skin, unable to feel the heat of it. He hadn't mentioned it to anyone, his numbness. At first he had thought it was down to his near death, or rather actual death. Perhaps he had not returned as he should. But it felt wrong. He didn't feel it right to seek advice on the subject. After all who would he talk to? His Godfather was dead. Remus and Tonks were dead. Dumbledore was dead. Even Dobby was dead. He closed his eyes, unable to consider the long list of his dead mentors any further.

His mind considered those still alive. Hermione and Ron, his best friends, were busy trying to make sense of their own journey and exploring their new relationship. He didn't want to interfere. Hagrid had to deal with the Ministry's decision to banish Grawp, he had found Madame Maxime's experience in Magical Law extremely helpful in launching an appeal. Come to think of it, Hagrid and Maxime had been spending most of their time together! The Weasley's were dealing with the loss of Fred, George's grief and Ginny's illness.

He thought about Ginny a lot. He had only been told that she needed rest and everyone was to stay away and allow her to recover. She would let them know when she was ready to see people again. He had tried to contact her by Owl and visit her but after an emotional plea from Mrs Weasley, he had taken a step back. Whatever was wrong with Ginny, he had to wait for her to emerge from it. Her family were waiting too. He could see the effect on them.

Molly would spend hours at the sink washing the same dishes over and over, looking out of the window at the apparation spot as though she were waiting for something to happen. Arthur kept himself busy both at work and in fixing up the Burrow. Harry himself had helped in the precious few days he had free of the Ministry's demands.

Kingsley had acknowledged the time it had taken for them to fully get the story of the so-called "Golden Trio". He had used every resource at his disposal to help Harry, Ron and Hermione avoid the press and be as comfortable as possible. He had asked Harry to take time off to spend with his friends, his family, those he held dear though Harry had insisted on staying. Primarily, he wanted those responsible for supporting Voldemort to be punished and so many of them were still out there. Though for one Death Eater, he stood forward and spoke on his behalf, launching a new investigation into his actions and questioning whether the charges against him should be reduced or indeed dismissed. In doing so, Harry established his own induction into the Auror Department. Right now, as Harry sat at the large desk in the dark Auror office alone he knew that his lack of feeling wasn't just a matter of not knowing a flame was burning his skin but there was looming deadness in his heart.

He looked down at the parchment in front of him - instructions for his assignment the following day. A visit to a place he had hoped that he would never step foot into again. Malfoy Manor.

The same day that Harry Potter was to visit the Malfoy's, was a big day for Ginny Weasley too. Bill led Ginny down the cobbles of Diagon Alley. She realised that she hadn't seen the place in a year since she had been shopping for Fleur and Bill's wedding. It seemed so long ago now as she looked around at the crumbling buildings being assessed and rebuilt by witches and wizards everywhere. Even though so much was happening, the mood was sombre. "It's all so quiet here." Ginny whispered. Bill smiled down at her. She was right. People were still keeping their distance from public places like Diagon Alley as there were still Death Eaters not accounted for and many of the stores were still demolished.

Outside Olivander's Wand Shop two wizards stood with Mr. Olivander. "Hello Bill!" He greeted. Bill and Ginny stopped next to them.

"Mr. Olivander. It's good to see you back on your feet." The two men shook hands and Ginny watched them with interest.

"All thanks due to you and your wife I think. And Mr. Potter of course! Have you heard from him since the battle? I would sincerely like to pass on my gratitude to him." Mr. Olivander leant on his walking stick as he spoke to Bill. Ginny glanced at Bill, intrigued as to how Bill and Fleur might have helped the elderly wizard. Bill smiled at her, ignoring the questioning in her eyes.

"He is recovering well. I will pass on your regards, of course." Bill replied briefly.

"Oh please do. And to your lovely wife too?"

"Absolutely."

"Well I have some work to do to get this place open again. If you need another wand, there will be no charge for you." Bill smiled gratefully and gave the older wizard a small bow.

"That's a grand gesture, sir."

"It is the least I can do."

"I hope the repair work goes well, Mr. Olivander." Bill nodded politely. They bid goodbye and continued the walk down Diagon Alley. Bill walked quickly, trying to avoid the question that he knew was on Ginny's mind.

"So are you ready to get to work then?" He asked her before she could get her words together. Ginny hurriedly kept up with her much taller brother and eyed him suspiciously.

"What was that all about?" She asked him, ignoring his attempt to change the subject.

"Oh Olivander? He stayed with us during the war for a bit. He's a nice guy. So, almost there." Ginny sighed and jogged behind her brother as he strode onwards.

Ginny was about to bring it up again as the pace slowed enough for her to speak, but the sight of the store front she now stood before stopped the words forming. "Wow." She gasped. "It's destroyed." The signage hung from a few brackets, windows were shattered, walls and window frames were smashed and burned from spell damage and the front door hung from only one hinge. "Has George seen this?" She whispered, taking hold of Bills elbow.

Bill rubbed her arm with his free hand and shook his head. "He couldn't bring himself to come here."

"No wonder." A voice came from behind them. Ginny spun around and Bill pulled his wand instinctively. "Ok, Weasley!" The tall attractive wizard smiled. "Lee told me to meet him down here, George needs some help apparently." Bill lowered his wand.

"Lee is coming?" He asked.

"He told me to meet him, Angelina and Katie here. Hiya Ginny." He smiled at Ginny who was watching him curiously.

"McLaggen." She replied curtly.

The uncomfortable reunion was mercifully interrupted as Lee Jordan, Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell arrived. "Ginny!" Angelina and Katie called together. They both ran to greet her, pulling her into a fierce group hug.

"It's so good to see you" Katie said excitedly.

"I'm really glad you've made it down here. George has been really worried." Angelina added. "Hi Bill."

"Hi Angelina, hi guys." He waved toward Lee and Katie. They both nodded back.

"Are you giving us a hand too?" Lee asked with a grin.

"Nope, I have to get to work. There's a lot to do at Gringotts too. Speaking of which, I really should get going." He looked down at Ginny. "Will you be ok?"

"I'll be fine. Thanks Bill." She smiled at him.

"Ok, I will see you later then. Have a fun day, guys." He took one final look at the shop, frowning at the extent of the damage.

"Sure. See you later." Ginny waved him off and turned back to look at the shop herself.

"It's worse than I thought." Cormac McLaggen said from beside her. She looked at him distrustfully. "Not the first person you expected to see here, am I?" He said in response to the glance he had received.

"Not really." She replied honestly.

"Understandable."

"So why are you here?" She asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"George is a good guy. Fred was too. I just want to help." Ginny looked at him with uncertainty. He tilted his head and looked back at her. "People aren't always who you think they are, Ginge." He winked at her and she frowned at him.

"Sometimes, McLaggen, they are exactly who you think they are!"

"Mac, please tell me you are not hitting on my sister!" Cormac jumped. George was standing beside him, the other three laughing quietly behind them.

"I was not" he replied defensively. George elbowed him gently and looked up at the shop.

"Well, it's not as bad as I thought, I suppose." He said after a long silence.

Cormac choked. "What?"

"Well, I'd built it up a lot in my head. I thought it would just be a pile of bricks on the ground." George shrugged. Ginny rubbed his back supportively.

"Shall we go inside?" Angelina asked from behind them.

George looked at her with a grin. "That sounds like a good start, Ange."

Inside the building, the devastation was as bad as the exterior. Lighting had fallen from the ceiling, crashing over shelving and stock. Spell damage was evident everywhere by burn marks, holes and rubble. Products were covering the floors, some had spilled causing all manner of destruction. There were burns on the ceiling where fireworks had gone off. There was a large hole in the floor where several cases of vanishing cream had spilled onto the ground and possibly the most horrible of all; several Pygmy Puffs had found a stash of puking pastilles causing the most horrendous stench and mess.

"Well, I think we should make a start then." Katie announced, clapping her hands together with her usual enthusiastic positivity. The others were all looking around the shop in horror.

"Katie's right." Angelina added. "How about we split up? George and I will have a look in the back room and start there?" Angelina suggested. George nodded, speechless, happy to get away from the Pygmy Puffs' whiff. Angelina led him out through the stock room door.

"And Lee and I will start upstairs?" Katie added. Ginny looked at Cormac.

"Looks like we pulled the short straw then, Ginge." Cormac grinned.

"Perfect." Ginny replied with a forced smile. "I guess I'll go and grab some rubbish bags." Cormac watched her head out to the back room.

"I think she likes you." Lee laughed. Cormac punched his shoulder playfully.

Ginny stopped as she entered the stock room. It was ransacked, boxes were open and spilled everywhere, and it looked as though it had been trampled by a herd of Centaurs. In the middle of the chaos, George had fallen to his knees and was sobbing into Angelina's shoulder. She was holding him tightly as he wept. She looked up at Ginny, tears forming in her eyes.

"Are you ok?" Ginny mouthed. Angelina nodded, rubbing George's back soothingly. Ginny quickly found the rubbish bags and hurried back out into the shop where she found that Cormac had Lee in a headlock.

"What the hell?" She muttered. Katie was laughing hysterically.

"C-come on m-man" Lee choked. "D-Didn't m-mean it!"

"Are you finished?" Ginny asked loudly. Cormac quickly loosened his hold on Lee.

"T-Thanks Ginny!" Lee coughed, rubbing his neck. "I'll get you for that one, Mac!" He laughed at his friend. Cormac grinned at him.

"We'll see!"

"Right, rubbish bags!" Ginny announced, throwing a roll to Katie and walking off towards the far end of the store. "McLaggen, you can start with the Pygmy Puffs!" She called, with a sly grin.

"What? How is that fair?" Cormac replied, hurrying after her. Lee and Katie giggled and took off up the stairs to start the work up there.

"Ginge, come on!" Cormac pleaded. "Give a guy a break here!" Ginny turned around and glared at him.

"I am not 17! I cannot do magic outside of school yet! You can. Therefore, you get the nasty jobs!"

"Oh!" He replied, acknowledging his defeat in the argument before it had even started. "Erm, Ginge?"

"What?" She snapped.

"Do you know a spell to get rid of puke?" Ginny couldn't help but laugh. "You really aren't going to help?" Cormac said hopelessly. Ginny was still laughing.

"Oh come on!" Ginny sniggered, she took his arm and pulled him over towards the Pygmy Puffs. She picked up an empty basket and put it on to the top of a fallen shelving unit. "Ok, McLaggen basically you clean this up and I'll catch the puffs, deal?" He looked at her uncertainly. She rolled her eyes. "Scorgify? You know that spell, don't you?"

"Obviously." He huffed.

"That's all you need. Clean and I'll grab the little blighters!" She looked quite happy at the prospect of diving in after the furry little monsters. McLaggen shrugged and pointed his wand to the biggest mess. "Scorgify!" He yelled. The spell worked instantly, and two pygmy puffs rolled out from under a shelf into the newly cleaned space. Ginny dived on them, catching one in her hand and one in the crook of her elbow. McLaggen passed her the basket and she dropped them in. "See!" She smiled.

"Ok, Ginge. Good plan. Where next?" She pointed to the next area and they repeated the process over and over for the next two hours. Some of the little monsters proved far more difficult to catch than others. One particular blue puff was rather reluctant to leave a comfortable hole in the apothecary cabinet and took some 20 minutes to coax out before Ginny was able to trap it under what turned out to be a trick cauldron which managed to duplicate the tricky little fur ball and leave them with a further sixteen to catch!

"We must have them all now?" McLaggen gasped as he sat down on the floor, his back up against a smashed display case. Ginny sat opposite him, a tiny orange Pygmy Puff resting in her hands. She stroked him gently before dispensing him into the basket with the others.

"What's wrong McLaggen? Too much work for you?" Ginny grinned.

"They're a lot faster than they look!" He explained.

"You do know that I'm doing all of the collecting here?" She replied in amusement.

"Hey, it's exhausting just watching you!" He laughed.

"Well I can't imagine that there are many more to be honest. And all of the vomit is gone!" She smiled.

"Thank goodness!" McLaggen sighed. "So what next?" Ginny looked around the shop. There was still so much to do. She exhaled deeply and leaned back onto a broken shelving unit.

"I guess we start separating the stock that survived and throw everything else away!" She proposed.

"Ok." McLaggen replied. "Where do we start?"

"I have no idea!"

For a few moments, the pair sat on the ground trying to decide where to begin on the next stage of their clean up when the door to the store room opened. "Hey guys!" Angelina called. Both Cormac and Ginny sat up straight and peered over the basket of pygmy puffs

"Hiya Ange!" Cormac replied.

"Do you want a cup of tea? I found the kettle!" She announced.

"I'd love one!" Cormac replied.

"Me too." Ginny added. "How's George?"

"He's ok now. We're clearing a path to the office, how are you doing?"

"We've got all of the Pygmy Puff's rounded up. I think. We're going to start on the rubbish clearing after tea."

"Fantastic. I better get that tea on the go then!" She replied and headed upstairs to ask Lee and Katie if they would like a drink too. The three of them came down moments later carrying a large box.

"What's that?" Ginny asked.

"Some of the bits we managed to rescue from up there. It's a right mess, Ginny." Katie replied, helping to lift the box onto the remnants of the serving counter. "We thought it we put all of the things that weren't damaged back into the store room then it'd be easier to do a stock check." Lee added.

"We thought the same!" Cormac grinned. "Well, Ginge did! I was too busy cleaning up puke!" He glared at her.

"You did very well." Ginny smiled mockingly.

"Oh wow, you got all of the Pygmy Puffs?" Katie cried. "That's amazing!"

Ginny got up, picked up the basket of Pygmy Puffs and took it over to the counter. "Aww aren't they cute?" Katie cooed. She picked a rather large yellow ball of fluff from the basket and allowed it to roll around in her hands. "I wonder if George will let me keep one?" Katie giggled.

"Just keep them away from the puking pastilles!" Cormac warned. "For tiny little guys they sure do make a lot of mess!" He wiped himself down as he got up from the dusty floor and took off his jacket.

"Do you ever stop complai…" Ginny stopped her jibe suddenly as she turned to see Cormac using the bottom of his t-shirt to wipe the dust from his face; his rippling abdominal muscles now clearly visible to them all. He looked up at her, amused at her loss for word.

"Why Miss Weasley, you really shouldn't stare like that!" he said with a smug smile.

Ginny shook her head, turned on her heel and ran off into the store room to help Angelica with the tea.

"See, I told you that she liked you!" Lee laughed.

After a quick tea break and some playful teasing aimed primarily at Ginny following her frantic exit earlier, everyone was happy to get back to work and they made fantastic progress during the day. At around 3 O'clock, George and Angelina appeared from the store room both grinning widely. Cormac was the first to spot them. He picked up the rubbish bag he had just filled and brought it to the door with a pile of others that they had collected throughout the day.

"What are you two so happy about?" He asked. "You can't possibly have finished already!"

"Of course we haven't. There is a load to do and you lot keep adding more to the pile." George replied, indicating the stack of boxes by the counter where they had all been putting the undamaged stock.

"We just think it might be time to call it a day." Angelina interjected. Cormac looked at her, trying to gauge if she was joking or not.

"Call it a day?" Ginny asked from across the room.

"Yep. Ange and I were just saying we were ready for a drink down at the Leaky Cauldron! You in?"

"YES!" Cormac and Ginny both cried.

"What's the shouting about?" Lee called from the top of the stairs.

"Call it a day and go to the pub?" Cormac asked.

"Excellent! Katie! Pub!" Lee called behind him as he headed down the stairs.

"Coming!" Came the excited response. Within moments, the six of them had left the building and were making their way back up Diagon Alley to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Just let me drop into Gringotts and let Bill know where I'm going. I'll meet you there!" Ginny told George. He smiled at her and waved her off as she dashed off towards the bank.

"Are you still worried about her?" Angelina asked him quietly.

"A little." George admitted as he watched her disappearing up the steps of the bank. "I think this is helping though, being around people again and having a distraction. Being with Bill is great, it's relaxing and everything but Gin has always been active and busy, I think this is probably the best thing for her."

"Check you out being the philosophical big brother!" Angelina teased. He smiled at her.

"Well I'm definitely not the responsible big brother!" He replied with a wink.

"No definitely not." She agreed.

"GINNY!" Katie called as she entered the pub. They were all seated at a table the far end of the bar. "Over here!" Ginny made her way over to them. "I got you a Voodoo Rum." Katie pointed at the tall dark, smoking drink beside her.

"Thanks." Ginny replied sitting between Katie and Cormac.

"So now we are all here." George began, he raised his glass of Firewhiskey into the air. "I'd just like to say thank you to you all for coming to help me today. I just thought we'd be going in and deciding what needed to be done but you've all just knuckled down and done so much. I really appreciate it. I wish Fred was here to see this." He lowered his head for a second. "To Fred." He called. Together, the others all joined him, raising their glasses and toasting.

"To Fred!"

The Voodoo Rum was warm and chilled all simultaneously; Ginny had never felt anything like it before. The liquid felt cool to begin with and then warmed her like a comforting hug as she swallowed it down. "This is lovely." She told Katie.

"I knew you'd like it." She replied. "I figured you could use something after today!"

"You figured right, Katie!" Ginny finished the glass off in two gulps.

"Damn, Ginge!" Cormac whispered next to her. "Are you on a mission here?"

"Just needed a drink McLaggen" Ginny replied.

"Would you like another?" He asked, waving his own empty yard of ale glass at her. She looked at him curiously, wondering if he was different to the Cormac she knew from school or if he was playing a game with her, before finally nodding to him. "Voodoo Rum?" He asked. She nodded again. He slipped out of his seat and over to the bar. Everyone else was still drinking their first beverage.

"So same time tomorrow then?" Lee asked. George looked at him in shock. "Aww come on mate, we're not just going to start the job and not get it finished."

"Seriously? You want to keep helping me?"

"Of course." Lee replied.

"Absolutely." Angelina added.

"Definitely." Katie chimed in.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, George." Ginny smiled at him. George beamed at her. Ginny felt Cormac return to his seat and slip her drink over to her.

"What aren't you missing?" he asked.

"We're coming back tomorrow." Lee told him. Cormac sank in his chair.

"Really? Just promise me there are no more damn Pygmy Puffs!" Everyone laughed and they spent a good two hours drinking together and talking about the plan for the following day before Bill arrived to escort Ginny home.

"What were you drinking?" He asked her quietly as they left the bar.

"Voodoo Rum." She replied honestly.

"Is that a good idea? I mean mixing it with your potions?" He asked with concern.

"I am not sure. But I certainly feel better than I did yesterday."

"You had a good day?"

"Yes, we had a lot of fun. We're doing it all again tomorrow."

"Fantastic. Perhaps, less of the Rum tomorrow?" Ginny frowned at him, but saw the concern in his eyes.

"I will do my best." Bill smiled at her and nodded.


End file.
